<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3 - Forced to their knees by Accal1a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802133">Day 3 - Forced to their knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a'>Accal1a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Objectification, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas knows where Dominic belongs, and it's at his feet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Frey/Silas Mason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3 - Forced to their knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyAlexander/gifts">PrettyBoyAlexander</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY<br/><strong>Manhandled | Forced to their Knees</strong> <s>| Held at Gunpoint</s></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"On your knees, <em><em>my Lord</em></em>." Silas said when he walked into the room, immediately stalking across the space, pulling Dominic from his seat on the chair and manhandling him, starting to shove him roughly to the ground.</p><p>"No, please!" Dominic replied, struggling against the hold of the strong man in front of him already.</p><p>"You don't have a choice." Silas sneered, taking a handful of Dominic's hair in one hand, and wrenching his other arm up behind his back in a punishing grip.</p><p>"Please!" Dominic said again as he was pushed to the floor, crashing his knees into the hard wood. The movement caused his arm to be moved further up his back, making it hurt. "Stop! You're hurting me!"</p><p>"It's what you deserve, <em><em>Knight</em></em>. The Queen put you there and she was right. She knew that the honour you were bestowed was nothing more than what you deserved. That's where you belong. Always on your knees, serving whomever you need."</p><p>"<em><em>No</em></em>." Dominic panted. "No, that's not true."</p><p>"It is." Silas replied, letting go of Dominic's hand. "You should <em><em>live</em></em> on your knees. It's all you're good for."</p><p>"You're wrong! Please! Don't do this!" Dominic cried.</p><p>"And I'll show you just how much you deserve it." Silas said, smirking. "Stay there."</p><p>Dominic did, shifting slightly on his knees but not getting up, his erection almost painfully hard in his trousers already.</p><p>When Silas returned, he had a set of steel manacles with him, and Dominic's mouth fell open, his arousal spiking up another notch just at the mere suggestion of the equipment, let alone it's application.</p><p>Silas wrenched Dominic's hands behind his back roughly, securing the manacles tightly around his wrists. "There you go, right where you deserve to be."</p><p>Dominic struggled against the bonds, letting out a soft moan when he realised he was well and truly stuck.</p><p>Silas moved to the collar of Dominic's shirt and carefully pulled the cravat pin out of his partner's cravat, but as soon as it was free carelessly chucked it to the floor, not caring how much it cost or where it landed. With that done, he pulled the cravat from Dominic's neck gently, leaning over to thrust it into his partner's bound hands.</p><p>"Your mouth is going to be occupied, just like it should be." Silas said, breaking character for a second to run his hand down the side of Dominic's face.</p><p>Silas' tone hardened as he continued. "My Tory, on his knees. I should keep you like this in this room." He mused. "I could let anyone come in and use your mouth. You'd like that wouldn't you? Just here to be used?"</p><p>"No, don't! I won't!" Dominic said again, struggling, and making sure to clutch the scarf tightly. He didn't want to drop it accidentally and stop their play, not when Silas was making him want this so badly.</p><p>Silas smirked at his partner, finally – <em><em>finally </em></em>– undoing his trousers, standing in front of Dominic. He laughed somewhat cruelly when Dominic rocked forward a little towards his straining erection.</p><p>"You want it so badly you can't wait, can you? My little cocksucker, doing his job. On his knees, just where he should be."</p><p>Dominic shook his head, but seconds later, Silas had his hand wrapped around a clump of his hair pulling him forward towards his hard cock. He opened his mouth as Silas pulled him close, letting his partner force his cock into his mouth, moving deeply with one thrust, cutting off his breath for a second.</p><p>Dominic moaned around the cock in his mouth, at the rough way that Silas was being, at the way his shoulders ached already as he strained against the cuffs on his wrists. It all coalesced into a giant 'yes' in his mind, a 'yes' that let all the stress of the past week just melt away. There was only him and Silas and this room, nothing else mattered.</p><p>"That's it, Tory. Take it." Silas said, his voice rough with want as he kept his grip on Dominic's hair, forcing the man on his knees to deep throat him, cutting off his air for seconds at a time, causing Dominic to gasp around his cock when he let him off. "Want to keep you like this, on your knees, always ready to suck me, always ready to be used, you want that? Keep you chained in this room so you were always available to me…to anyone here."</p><p>"No!" Dominic moaned around the cock in his mouth as Silas allowed him to breathe. "No, let me go!"</p><p>"Never." Silas said, forcing Dominic's mouth to cover his dick again, moving it back and forth across him, speeding up as he got close to his release.</p><p>He kept an eye on the cravat held tightly in Dominic's hand, but it never wavered, just stayed clutched there even as a few tears leaked out of the man's eyes the next time he allowed him to breathe.</p><p>"Take it, <em><em>Sir Dominic</em></em>. Take it because this is where you belong. On your knees, before me, before anyone I put near you. Taking my cock and anyone else's as well. Perhaps I should line people up. I think they'd like that. I could sell tickets. I bet you'd earn me a fortune."</p><p>"<em><em>No</em></em>." Dominic moaned, but his words were belied by the way his hips thrust up into the air. The only thing his dick was touching was his trousers, and it wasn't enough. It was never enough.</p><p>"Look at you, so desperate to get off you'll suck me down happily, let me take whatever I want from you. Thrusting up into the air like the whore you are."</p><p>Dominic gasped for breath when Silas pulled his head back, pulling him off his cock entirely and forcing him to look up into his eyes. "<em><em>Say it</em></em>, say this is where you belong."</p><p>"No." Dominic begged, shaking his head emphatically and struggling once more against his manacled wrists, squirming on the floor, his cock so hard in his trousers he thought he might burst. "No. <em><em>Please</em></em>. You can't make me."</p><p>"Can't I?" Silas said with a wicked smile, guiding his cock back into Dominic's mouth and holding his head still this time instead, thrusting into his mouth over and over again, taking his fill. He saw tears fall a little from Dominic's eyes, saw the look of utter pleasure across Dominic's face, the way he gasped for breath when Silas allowed him to have it. He saw the way the man below him let all his cares drift away, and he felt honoured to be able to give him that.</p><p>"On. Your. Knees." Silas panted himself, his release close.</p><p>He sped up, enjoying the silky feeling of Dominic's tongue across his cock, the way his cheeks hollowed out and then sucked him down. The breathy moans and groans that Dominic made as his own release crowded him, held on that knife edge of pleasure but not cresting yet, not until Silas had.</p><p>"For. Anyone. To. Use." Silas continued, groaning himself, his release finally washing over him.</p><p>He thrust his cock down Dominic's throat as a finale, pulsing his come down his throat, cutting off his air, forcing Dominic to swallow again and again until he was spent, lest he choke on the spend being given to him.</p><p>When he pulled out, Dominic was leaking more tears, gulping for air. He was still thrusting up against nothing, moaning and pushing his aching cock against the air as if that would help him somehow, as if that one next thrust would be enough.</p><p>"You want to get off, Tory? Want me to make you come all over yourself like the needy thing you are?"</p><p>Dominic whispered a broken. "<em><em>No</em></em>." Even as he continued his futile task.</p><p>"I know what you need. You need to get off, rubbing yourself off on my leg, like the cocksucking hole you are. You want that, Sir Dominic?"</p><p>Dominic just moaned again at the very idea, and Silas moved closer so that he could place his leg in between Dominic's spread knees.</p><p>Dominic lost himself then, straining against his bound hands, kneeling up and rubbing himself against Silas' leg, the debauched nature of the act not lost on him, sending him to heady heights.</p><p>"That's it. You're where you belong aren't you? On your knees, rubbing yourself off on your betters, can't control yourself can you? All you are is a…"</p><p>Dominic came then, spilling inside his trousers, still thrusting against Silas' leg, crying out. His eyes rolled back in his head, as he was totally lost in the feeling of lust and ownership that was like a blanket across his whole body. He felt loved and complete and sated. Bare down to his very soul but safe in a way he couldn't adequately explain.</p><p>When his breathing was back semi-under control, he looked up. He could feel his throat was a little sore, knew that his lips must be puffy and his eyes red, but he saw nothing but love reflected back in Silas' eyes.</p><p>"My Tory." Silas said fondly, stroking his hand across Dominic's forehead and down his cheek, moving a piece of his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "I do so love you."</p><p>Dominic smiled tiredly up at him. "And I you, Brute."</p><p>When the cuffs were off, and they were naked, clean, and snuggled safe under the blankets of the bed, Dominic hummed, holding Silas close. "We should try that again."</p><p>"You liked that did you?" Silas replied, a wicked twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>"You know I did."</p><p>"I heard a lot of 'no's for someone who says they want to try that again." Silas teased.</p><p>"Oh do be quiet." Dominic replied, smiling, before leaning up to kiss Silas so he could force his partner to comply with that order.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!</p><p>Come and join <strong>The Fandom Playhouse</strong>. You don't have to be mad to <a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">join</a>, but it does help...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>